


untitled page

by vicen_non



Series: Beyond Expiration [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Demon AU, Dream POV, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Gen, Possession, demon book au, drabble very short, dream and nightmare's supportive and brotherly relationship, potentially of the occult or demonic variety, there's nothing else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: Nightmare's eye looks a little different. Dream stares at it. Insomnia didn't turn your eye blue.
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare, Nightmare & Dream
Series: Beyond Expiration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	untitled page

Dream startled at seeing Nightmare downstairs. His brother was hunched over the edge of the dining table, his head cushioned by folded arms. In front of him laid a thick book, wide open. With a few rapid steps, Dream reached the bottom of the staircase and plodded over to his brother quietly, before fussing over what to do.

Luckily, he didn’t have to do anything, because his brother woke with a jolt.

“Nightmare!” Dream whisper-yelled in relief. “I thought I would have to carry you upstairs again!” He placed his hands on his hips like an exasperated parent. “Your back must be so stiff. You should come upstairs and lie down.”

Nightmare stared down at the table, then around the kitchen, then at the book. Finally, as if filled with dread, his eyes slid to Dream, looking over every crease and fold of his pajamas to his eye sockets. Dream felt uncomfortable.

“Er… Nightmare?”

Nightmare did not answer for a while, and Dream stared at how one of his eyes had turned blue. That shouldn’t be a side effect of insomnia. “Nightmare, is everything alright? Do you want some chamomi-”

“Yes.”

His brother mechanically sat up straighter than he’s ever seen him before, confidence filling the gaps in his clothing, taking upon an almost regal posture. Dream internally boggled further, screaming silently into the vast abyss of his terminally empty head. Nightmare made eye contact with him, that blue eye slit like a snake’s.

“Um,” Dream said wisely.

“You want some chamomile?”

Nightmare nodded.

“Alright then.” Dream decided not to worry about it, as being potentially possessed by a demon was just another Tuesday for Nightmare. He placed the kettle on their stove, and tossed a few longs of firewood into the grasping flames. He felt suddenly vulnerable with his back to his brother right now.

Dream peeked over his shoulder at Nightmare.

Nightmare was still looking at him. Their eyes met again, and Nightmare smiled.

Why did he smile like that? Dream wondered, anxiety growing by the minute. Nightmare doesn’t smile like that. He can’t tell if Nightmare is being passive aggressive today.

Hesitantly, Dream prodded Nightmare. “Are you… alright?”

Nightmare looked away from Dream. His suspicions and concern grew.

“I’m just fine, Dream.”

A delicate finger danced over a page in the book sprawled out on the dinner table. Lovingly, they traced words written in an old language, captioning a picture of a tree and a demon which stood under it.

“Just fine.” He murmured to the demon.


End file.
